Where We Belong
by hegawnbadass
Summary: What happens when the lives of an average guy and a famous girl mix together and fall in love? not good at summaries.. PLEASE READ! its gonna be really good. Some sexual scenes...NO SLASHING! trailer inside. [zashley at times with flashbacks... usually M
1. Trailer

Okay… this is like a dreamfic… I went to the concert and came up with this idea. I don't own Ashley Tisdale… but I do own Peter.. Because that's me (: I am not using my last name!!! That would be too creepy I am going by Peter Cohen instead of my real last name. Some things are really cheesy; GET OVER IT. I also am older in this story.. I am Zac Efron's age.

Trailer:

**Voice Over-**_Picture Showing-_Clips from the fic.

What if… 

_Shows Ashley Tisdale turning around in her make-up chair smiling._

**Love broke through the invisible wall of fame and reality.**

_Shows Ashley running through a hall to an open door._

**And the lines of reality blurred together.**

_Shows Ashley kissing Peter._

But there was one thing standing in the way… 

_Shows media… then flashes to a shot of Vanessa Hudgens._

"We can't do this… I'm sorry." – Ashley

"Ashley look at me… think about what we have created." –Peter

"Madness?" – Ashley

"No… love."- Peter

Staring Ashley Tisdale 

_Shows Ashley performing on stage._

And Peter Cohen 

_Shows Peter standing on a starlit balcony._

**In _Where We Belong._**

**COMING SOON**


	2. Chapter One

**You never know what you're gonna feel, oh **

**You never see it comin' suddenly it's real **

**Oh, never even crossed my mind, no **

**That I would ever end up here tonight **

**Oh, All things change **

**When you don't expect them to **

**No one knows **

**What the future's gonna do **

**I never even noticed **

That you've been there all along 

No POV

Peter walked through the glass doors into the concert hall. With his arms locked with his friend. They walked in a chain and all smiled from ear to ear. A woman standing with four children in High School Musical shirts approached the group of laughing friends.

"Can you please take a picture with our kids? They love your shirts!" The woman said. The friends politely agreed and walked over to the girls. With their signs in hand, they stood behind the children and smiled, showing off the shirts they made them selves reading "I Love HSM." Also with their names on the back. The woman snapped the picture and kindly thanked Peter and his friends. They strutted over to the coliseum entrance with their tickets in hand. They entered and felt a cold breeze brush their arms. Peter excitingly led them to their section and quickly found their seats and sat down.

"These seats are incredible." Lucy said

"Peter… how the hell did you get these? We will like smell them" Jenny said. They all broke out into a roar of laughter and then slouched in their chairs. "So Peter, are you exited to come face to feet with your one true love… Ashley Tisdale?"

"Um.. yes!? I am so pumped!" Peter said.

The concert opened off with a performance from Jordan Pruitt and continued with a 20-minute intermission. Peter ran out to buy a shirt and a poster. He ran back in and the lights dimmed. The scrim turned red then suddenly dropped. A giant T.V. was set-up in the back of the stage with a countdown placed in the center. 59, 58, 57, 56 and counting down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! The crowd cheered and tears fell from the die-hard fans. They opened with Start of Something New and everyone sang along. Ashley Tisdale walked out and danced with a microphone in her hand. Her legs shined in the light and showed beautifully. Peter raised the sign in the air and screamed so Ashley would look at him. He saw her move her eyes across his board and then she waved and blew him a kiss. He became all choked up and a tear fell from his face.

"Okay guys, we are going to do something incredibly special for you tonight! Do you guys want to know what it is!?" Lucas asked. The crowd roared. "We are going to bring one very special fan to come up and dance with Ashley while she performs He Said She Said. So.. wait listen, listen up. Who ever can go the craziest will come up here. Now.. GO CRAZY!" Lucas said. The crowd went completely crazy. Peter jumped up and down and scream his lungs out. Lucas swung his fingers around and finally it landed on Peter. At the exact moment, Peter flipped out and almost fainted. He ran to the side of the stage and was helped up by the security guards wearing yellow shirts. They pulled out a stool and he sat down. The music started.

"Boy walk in the spot he so fresh n', uh huh.He got what he needs, Impressin' .Just look at the way that he dressin'. Ain't no question, chicks like 'OH!' Girl walk in the spot, She stops traffic. She's got everything, You can't pass it. So Jessica Alba fantastic

Instant classic, Boys like 'Woah'." Ashley sang. She danced around the chair with all of her dancers and teased Peter, realizing he wasn't a strange 8-year-old boy. She looked at him curiously and tilted her head. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled her body towards his and started to grind with him. At the same time Ashley had to remember to keep it G for the tiny children. She stopped and quickly slipped her hand in his pocket secretively and sat him back down and sang the rest of the song. The song ended and Peter was led off of the stage. He sat back down and was speechless. He hadn't even noticed that there was something existing in his pocket. For the rest of the concert, Ashley made flirtatious glances at Peter and pointed to him throughout songs. Once the concert ended Peter was still blown away by what had happened. It didn't seem real. It never crossed his mind that this would end up happening. As they drove home, Peter's cell phone rang and he reached into his pocket. He reached into the wrong one, but was curious when he felt a slip of paper in his pocket. He took it out ignoring the phone, and realized Ashley Tisdale, of all people, had slipped a ticket to Los Angeles in his pocket.

…………………

**did you guys like it? The M isn't here yet! Be patient… this story is a Pashley / Zashley so there is a lot more to come…. Any ideas… I might take them! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-peterrr (:**


	3. Chapter Two

**DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT MYSELF.**

**This chapter gets somewhat "M".**

……

Ashley POV

As we came off stage… I remembered the guy who came on stage. When I looked into his eyes, I felt a connection. It reminded me about the time I was in New Jersey with Zac.

FLASHBACK No POV:

The door swung open and Zac and Ashley walked into the suite. She took him by his front pocket and led him to the queen sized bed. She pushed him down on the bed and slowly stroked his leg. He could feel the warmth of her hands through his jeans. Ashley took off her skirt and flaunted her assets through her lacey boy-shorts. She pushed down Zac's shoulders and strattled him. She flipped her hair in his face and continued to tease him. Ashley then took her shirt off and showed off the curves in her white bra. Zac felt up Ashley's hips and admired her curves. She then shook her hair out and helped Zac take his shirt off. Zac flipped Ashley on the bed and kissed her stomach. Ashley giggled and stroked her fingers through his hair as he bit the top of her panties. She tapped his head and he looked up at Ashley. Then Zac slowly made his way up and kissed Ashley passionately. Their lips collided and fell into each other's. He stuck his arms underneath Ashley's back and lifted her up so she was sitting on top of him. He slipped off his pants and Ashley tickled his chest. He again kissed her stomach and she giggled. Ashley rubbed up his abs and his pecs to touch his lips. Then…

Ashley POV

I was awoken from my daydream in my dressing room by Vanessa and Monique.

"That guy who went on stage during He Said She Said was hot. With a capital H." Monique said. Vanessa giggled and Ashley giggled too.

"Yeah… I gave him the ticket." Ashley replied.

"T-H-E-T-I-C-K-E-T????" Vanessa and Monique said in unison.

"Yeah… I don't know… I felt something between us. So I gave it to him."

"I still have my ticket." Vanessa said.

"Me too." Monique said.

Each of them decided to chip in for a ticket to Los Angeles to give to one guy they met on the tour. At first they thought it was a joke. But after that night, Ashley treated it as destiny.

No POV (with Peter now.)

Peter stopped the car and paused in silence.

"What's that?" Jenny asked.

"Its…its…I…It's a ticket to Los Angeles. A plane ticket." Peter replied.

"O-M-G," Lucy said. "Was it in your pocket!? I bet that is from when Ashley slipped her hand in your pocket. I knew she was holding something."

All the friends were silent until they stopped at Wendy's to get food.

"So should I go?" Peter questioned.

"Um… OF COURSE!! What kind of question is 'should I go'? Duh… you guys are like soul mates." Jenny said. Lucy and Lauren both agreed and were talking about what they would do after Peter became famous. Peter sat and laughed at their plans. He looked at the ticket and read the date for departure. Saturday, January 6th. That was in two days. He looked up from the ticket… and grabbed his keys then ran to his car.

………………

**if you guys want the uncut version… just review and ask for it… just give me your email in the review… did you like it? In the next chapter there is going to be a little more M things… but with Peter and Ashley. Guys – please review though… even if you're a Zashley or Zanessa fan… because if you want – I can always change the names for you die hard fans and email them to you.**

**Peterr (:**


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: this chapter is rated T…. sorry…. This is more of a transition chapter so keep reading if you want more M. R/R pleaseee!!! I have a lot of hits… but 2 reviews? It doesn't take that much energy!

**I don't own anyone but myself.**

No POV

Jenny, Lucy, and Lauren all chased after the car until Peter finally realized that they lived about an hour away. He stopped the car and the three girls got in.

"Jerk!" They all said in unison.

"Look… I'm sorry. I looked at the plane ticket and, well, the plane leaves in two days so I thought I should get home and start packing and getting ready because—." Peter said… but was cut off by Jenny.

"Slow down there buddy. It's okay. We are all in the car. Let's just head home."

"Right, lets go home." Peter said.

They all sat in the car… happily talking about the concert and what Peter was going to say to Ashley. They laughed at the jokes he made like… "Will you do me?" and "I know this is so sudden…". He wanted to have a good attitude going into this, journey.

With Ashley: No POV:

Ashley took off her top and her skirt and stared in the mirror. She tilted her head and questioned herself. "_Two days. Can you do this? He is going to be with me in two days… What is going to happen?"._ Suddenly and burst of energy came barging through the door. Lucas.

"Hey pretty mama." Lucas said with spunk in his voice. Ashley quickly grabbed a robe and put it on. She blushed.

"Hewwo pwitty boy." Ashley said in her… _kitty_ accent.

"So I hear about this ticket thing. Are you sure about it?" Lucas asked.

"I was just thinking about it right before you walked in. I don't really know. I already gave it to him… so I would be a total skank if I did go. I mean… he was REALLY hot." Ashley said.

"Just… don't get yourself into a hole you can't climb out of." Lucas said… acting like Ashley's big brother. They talked on and Lucas left so Ashley could change… then make it to the tour bus.

With Peter: No POV:

Peter got home and packed just about everything he had in his closet into his bag. He wanted to be able to have a wide range of what to wear. He got into bed after everything was packed and thought about what would happen once he got there. What would he say? What would they do? Was it a joke, a prank? He quickly dismissed the thought and went to sleep.

He woke up at 8 AM the next day and went to his classes at Brown. Peter had been going to brown for three years and was majoring in performing arts. Minoring in literature. He had dark brown hair with bright green eyes. He was as tan as a person from the northeast could get and he appreciated not looking like a ghost. He didn't have stubble, or a beard or anything. He had a perfectly clean face and a toned body.

The day went slow for Peter… he couldn't focus. He had to think of a way that he could get out of the next week of school. He also had to think about how he was going to get to the airport. After his last class of the day, he called Jenny.

"Jen?"

"Hey Peter. What's up?

"Nothing really. Can I ask you to do me a HUGE favor?

"Go ahead."

"I need a ride to the airport tomorrow. Can you take me?"

"Hmm… let me think. Um. YES!" She said giggling.

"Okay great… thank you a lot. Pick me up at two.

"See you then."

"See you." Peter said, hanging up the phone. Now that that was done with, Peter went to visit his guidance counselor to see if he could arrange something.

"Hi, Ms. Terrence?" Peter asked, peeking his head around the door.

"Oh Peter. HI! Come on in, sit down."

"Hi Ms Terrence. My family has had a loss this past week, and I will be needing to leave campus next week… not returning to the following Sunday." He said nervously. "I was wondering if it was possible that I get the work needed to be completed from the professors and I can do it over my leave."

"I am so sorry for your loss. If you need someone to talk to… I am here. I will definitely get the work from your professors and give them to you. Stop by my office at eight and you can pick up the work." Ms. Terrence said smiling.

"Thank you so much." Peter said walking out the room.

"Send your family my condolences!" Ms. Terrence shouted to Peter.

It was the day. The day that Peter's life would change. He picked up the work in the office… showered… got ready then was picked up by Jenny. They talked in the car mainly about school so that Peter wouldn't chicken out of this. Once they arrived Jenny wish him luck and drove off.

Peter went through airport security and checked in his jumbo bag. He went to his gate and sat down with a foam cup of hot chocolate. He took out the book they had to read and started reading. The plane boarded at 5:30 and took off at exactly 6:00.

………

**A/N: Hopefully this chapter wasn't boring. Next chapter will be even better! R/R!!! PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Peterr (:**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: I feel like I am writing to no one!! Come on guys! Leave me a review if you're reading! I love to read your reviews and sometimes I take suggestions so…. COME ON!!**

**This chapter leads up to some intense romance scenes, aka Pashley. Zashley is going to be next chapter in a flashback… if you want the uncut version of this chapter… review with your email address and stuff.**

**No POV**

The plane ride was a long one. Peter had never liked to fly to California. When he visited his cousins… he tried to bring as much stuff as he could to do on the plane ride so he would breeze through it. Nothing could distract his thought process on this plane ride. All he could think about was Ashley. _Why was he flying all the way to Los Angeles? How could he know if this was real? Was it? What would he say?_ The plane landed in LAX and the terminal was very busy. People returning home, people coming to make this city of dreams their home, they were all there, making a bustle in the airport. He looked around for Ashley… but then saw a man with a sign reading, Peter, and in parenthesis, the guy from Hartford. He chuckled at the sign and was wondering if people were thinking that he was crazy. He approached the well-dressed man and exchanged words. They strolled on down to the baggage claim and picked up Peter's bag. Then the driver led Peter to the car, which was sleek black and had tinted windows.

Peter couldn't see out the window and he didn't really mind. He was tired… and very confused. Where was he going? The car came to a stop and Peter's head plopped up. He raised his eyebrow as the driver opened the door with Peter's suitcase in his hand. Peter stepped out of the car and looked around. An emerald green lawn spawned across the front of the house. A coble stone walkway was placed right in front of Peter's feet leading to a large black door. The house was giant… with black shutters and a bird fountain in the front yard. The house was a dove white and Peter peaked into the house to see a white, scruffy little dog lying on a pearl couch. He walked towards the door and took a deep breath. He layed his fingers on the knob and slowly opened the door. It made no noise and Peter slowly walked into the house. He looked around and turned around a stunning blonde in a dark blue, long sleeve thermal and white boy shorts.

"Hi, its um. I am, well. I'm Pe-" Peter said but was cut off by a kiss planted hard on his lips. He was shocked for a second and stepped away for a second. "I, wow. I wasn't expecting that. It's nice to meet you Ashley." Peter said, nervously sticking out his hand.

"Just shut up." Ashley said pushing Peter against the wood wall. Their tongues tangoed and Peter slowly moved his hands down her back onto her butt. He had a few inches on her so he had to bend down while kissing her. Ashley stopped and stared into his eyes. She rustled her hands through his brown hair. "Nice to meet you too." She said biting her bottom lip. "Follow me into my living room. We can talk a little."

"Oh, yeah sure." Peter said quickly. She took his hand and walked him down to the living room area. There the dog was, sleeping serenely. Ashley picked up the dog and placed it on her lap and patter next to her signaling for Peter to sit. "So, Ashley, if you don't mind me asking, why did you bring me to L.A?"

"Well, don't you want to be here?" Ashley asked.

"Of course," Peter said. "I mean yes. But is this just something to occupy you?"

"Why would you say that? Of course not." Ashley said. Peter blushed feeling awkward. "Well, don't find this like super duper cheesy, but I felt like this connection when they pulled you upstage. It felt right" Ashley said, smiling like a little girl.

"Well, I guess, I felt it too kind of. I am just a little 'weired out' by all of this. I mean, how surreal?"

"Completely." Ashley said. She looked deep into Peter's eyes and tried to see who he was. They sat there silently. Peter leaned in and Ashley met him half way. He placed his hand on her thigh and their lips met. With each touch, they felt rejuvenated. Peter thought it was incredibly odd that he was making out with one of Hollywood's greatest teen actresses. She was beautiful.

Peter slipped his right arm under Ashley's knees and his left arm under her back. He picked her up.

"Go down," kiss, "the hall," kiss, "and go," kiss, "into the open door." Kiss. Peter took Ashley too her room and laid her down on her plus bed. She got up on her knees and shook her hair out. She blew her hair out of her face. **BLEEEEEP. This part was cut out for adult content. UNCUT is available. R/R with email.**

"That went fast." Ashley said. Peter laughed. She got up and went into the bathroom. Peter got into his boxers and climbed in her bed to lie down. He fell asleep.

Ashley was still in the shower when the front door swung open. Vanessa came running through the door.

"ASHLEY! WHERE IS THAT HOTTIE FROM HARTFORD!?" She screamed. She ran to Ashley's room and noticed a sweaty body lying in her bed. She gaped and ran into Ashley's bathroom. "You dirty girl!" Vanessa said.

"Holy mother! You scared me Nessa."

"You are so bad! I can't believe you slept with him!"

"What? He is so hot. I couldn't stay away."

"I can't wait to give out my ticket."

"Slut."

"Skank." Vanessa replied. They both laughed and Vanessa left the bathroom. She walked out and stared at Peter. He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Oh, um. Hello?" Peter said.

"Ha-ha. I'm Vanessa. Bye!" She said. Then she ran out the door, dialing Lucas' number.

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. I WANT REVIEWS. JUST DO IT. Review with email address if you want the uncut version….**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Getting a little bit better with reviews. Haha… Keep reviewing. **

No POV

Peter got out of bed and got dressed. He walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to get a snack.

Ashley looked at the shower floor and tears fell from her eyes. _What have I done?_ She thought. She pressed her hands on the wall and pressed hard wanting to break through. She couldn't feel herself crying under the steaming water. She crawled down and sat. She took in her knees and wrapped her arms around them. Her eyes became bloodshot and swollen. Her breaths quivered.

Peter realized that Ashley had been taking a really long time in the shower so he ran into the bathroom to check on her. He walked in and saw her on the floor, bawling her eyes out.

"Ashley! Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. You have to leave. We shouldn't have done this."

"Ashley, what's wrong? Can't you just talk to me?"

"Peter. We just had sex. We didn't even use protection. I can't be in this relationship. There will be so much publicity. I'm sorry. I was not myself for some reason."

"Ashley, I'm so sorry. It was my entire fault. I should have known. I will leave… It was nice to meet you." Peter said, kissing Ashley's wet cheek. Ashley was there, shaking, silently.

The car picked Peter up shortly after he had just arrived. It took him to LAX and Peter picked up his ticket. He checked in his bag and went to his gate. He still had an hour until his plane boarded.

Ashley put on a pair of Juicy sweatpants and a white tank top. She put on her J. Crew flip-flops and sat down on her couch in the living room. She sat there silently for a while until she finally realized something. Peter was leaving. He wasn't coming back. She didn't realize that that feeling she had when they were together was pure and utter love. She thought that she was just crazy. But she realized that they were meant to be. This wasn't a one-hour stand. This was destined to happen.

Ashley ran into her car and sped off into the distance.

Peter sunk down into his chair and took out a book. What a waste. He thought to himself, _I should have known this would have happened. _A tear crept out of his eye… and he wiped it away. Why was he crying?

As Ashley arrived at LAX, she slipped on a pair of shaded aviator and put her hair into low pigtails. She slowly sneaked into the airport… trying to make sure no one would see her. She pleaded for the security to let her into the gate… and he luckily let her in. She ran to the gate departing for JFK and saw Peter reading. She ran up to him.

"Peter…" She said.

"Ashley, what are you doing here?" Peter questioned.

"Peter, I was wrong. I love you."

"Just shut up." Peter said, quoting Ashley. Ashley smirked and then leaned in to kiss Peter. Just around the corner… Vanessa was staring at them both, with a crowd of paparazzi behind her.

……

A/N: please review!! Next chapter will have some Zashley… and a lot of Pashley. I am a big fan of Zashley… so I don't want it to be like a rivalry. Zashley's are flashbacks. Don't forget to review!!!

**Peterr (:**


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Keep R&R-ing. This chapter will be available uncut… so in a review—type your email address like this: example: helloopeterr at fanfiction dot com. Get it?

**Disclaimer… I don't own anyone but myself.**

No POV:

Peter and Ashley slowly kissed. Ashley felt light smack her eyelids and quickly broke off to see a swarm of paparazzi take pictures in amazement of what had just happened. She squinted deeply into the flashing crowd and saw a girl with wavy brunette hair strut away from them. Peter sat there in shock… until Ashley grabbed his hand and they ran into her car.

In the range rover… Peter and Ashley drove home silent. They shot each other loving glances and once they finally arrived… Ashley kissed him again. They crept inside and both walked into the kitchen and sat by the island. Peter sat on a stool and Ashley jumped onto his lap. She tilted her head and stroked her fingers through his hair. She looked down and glared up at him. He tapped her nose with his finger and then pecked her cheek. They were about to kiss when Ashley's cell phone rang.

"Oh my goodness Ashley. I heard about the airport. Are you okay?" Replied Vanessa anxious voice.

"Oh yeah. Um… We are okay." Ashley replied… remembering the brunette from the airport.

"We?" Vanessa questioned. Ashley put her finger up to Peter's lips and told him to stay quiet.

"Yeah… Peter and I." Ashley said, giggling as Peter tickled her stomach.

"Oh, I thought after that he would have left."

"Nope… he is still here." Ashley replied.

"Well, good luck with all the crap. Mucho love!"

"Bye Nessa!" Ashley said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Peter asked,

"Nothing… I don't think Vanessa heard about this though. How could she find out so quickly? I think she was there."

"Hmm… possibly." Peter said.

FLASHBACK!

Zac looked into Ashley's chocolate brown and rubbed her cheek. She smiled and slowly kissed Zac. Zac kissed Ashley's neck and she laid her head back in passion. He put his hands on her butt and lifted her up. He carried her into her bedroom and her body formed to the crisp sheets. She unbuckled his belt and his jeans slid off his waist. She bit her lip as Zac helped her take her shirt off. She then pulled off her Victoria's Secret sweatpants. She was left in a white bra and a white thong. Zac took off his shirt so they were both left in their undergarments. Zac wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Ashley close. **TAKEN OUT.. REVIEW WITH EMAIL FOR UNCUT.**

Peter nudged Ashley who awoke from her daydream.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"Oh yeah… I'm good." Ashley remembered the day perfectly when Zac came back to her house.

"Smoochy." Peter said in his cute voice smiling.

"Poochy." Ashley replied kissing Peter's nose. They stared into each other's eyes but the silence was broken by a remark by Ashley. "Look!" She said. Peter looked out the window and snowflakes were falling from the pale blue sky. Ashley jumped up and ran into the hall closet. She took out her white down jacket and slipped on a pair of jeans and snow boots. Peter got changed as well and they ran outside into the snowy yard.

"Walking in a winter wonderland." Ashley sang.

"In the Meadow we can build a snow man," Peter sang back. "and pretend that he is Parson Brown."

"He'll say 'are you married?'" Ashley replied.

"But you can do the job when you're in town." They sang together.

"Smoochy Poochy!" Ashley said. "I want to make a snow angel."

"Why don't you make one?" Peter asked.

"Because…" Ashley said kicking her foot through the snow.

"Because what?"

"Because I don't want to mess up my hair." Ashley said embarrassed. "I will make a heart." She took her foot and drew a heart into the snow.

"Oh… I love it." Peter said chuckling. Ashley looked at the ground and Peter started to chase her. Ashley struggled and started to run but fell into the snow. Peter tripped after her and was positioned on top of her. Their noses touched and they could feel each other's warm breath. Peter stroked Ashley's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm cold." Ashley said, quivering in her speech. She put on her cutsie voice so Peter would carry her inside. Peter picked her up and Ashley looked up into his eyes. He opened the door and set Ashley down on the sofa. He stuck a fire-starter log into the fireplace and started a fire. It slowly warmed the room but it didn't even matter because they were both under a blanket playing footsy.

Ashley giggled lightly and pushed Peter onto the cold wood floor. The blanket slid below him to catch his fall and he was laid next to the fire. Ashley slowly took off her jeans and her over-sized polo sweater. She was left in a black camisole and hot pink boy shorts. She leaned over Peter and took his shirt off. She rubbed her hands over his back and his chest to keep him warm. **TAKEN OUT.. REVIEW WITH EMAIL FOR UNCUT.**Ashley lay down next to Peter still naked… she walked on his chest with her fingers and he laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. After lying down next to each other for a while… they heard a large and forceful knock on the front door.

A/N: How was it!? I know it is short… but it is longer with the UNRATED version. HEH. Review with your email written like this if you want to uncut version. Example: helloopeterr at fanfiction dot com. RIGHT? Hah—and I took the snow angel thing from a YouTube video BY Ashley! Duhh, just for you nikki. Hah

**Peterr (:**


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: Everyone is doing okay with reviews. BUT REVIEW MORE!! Also read my new story Memoirs of a Broken Performer.. It seems like people are liking Pashley in this story! That is sooo crazy. If you do like Pashlye… let me know in a review…

We don't need no more that "he said, she said" 

No POV:

The banging got louder and louder until Peter finally got dressed. It stayed at a ferocious tempo and Ashley became very scared. Peter hated the look in Ashley's eyes. No one was supposed to ever look like that. He walked to the door and Ashley crept behind him… hiding behind a corner. Peter opened the door and Vanessa came charging in a pushed Peter against a wall. She started kissing him and Peter couldn't move. Vanessa had a firm hold on Peter and as Ashley stared in shock… she awoke and ran over to the pair.

"What the hell are you doing Vanessa?!"

"Peter, no! I am not interested." Vanessa said pushing Peter off of him.

"What are you talking about? You came on to me!" Peter said defensively.

"Save it Peter." Ashley said. Vanessa grinned at a gaping Peter and then turned around and looked sad. "You don't need to explain anything," Ashley stated, "because I saw it all. Vanessa, you are the dirtiest little whore in the world. Get the hell out of my house."

"Are you kidding me? I'm not the one who slept with some random guy from across the country!" Vanessa said as she sped out the house and slammed the door. Peter looked down at the ground in shame at not ending the kiss. Ashley pondered the thought about what Vanessa said. What Ashley was doing was weird, and if people found out about it… nothing good would come. "I need to get some air." Ashley said as she walked out the door. Peter knew something was wrong. He looked out the window and watched the snow dance with the wind and shed on Ashley's car.

Peter walked into the living room and turned on the TV. He flipped to E! and it was a special news alert. Wondering if they were in for a snowstorm… Peter sat there in anticipation.

"A special E! news report." A petit reporter said as Peter scratched his head. "21 year old pop sensation Ashley Tisdale was spotted locking lips with an unnamed hottie. Sources say the couple met on the High School Musical tour that Ashley is touring on. Get more on this later today… tune into E!'s The Soup tonight at ten!" Peter was stunned as he watched pictures of Ashley and him kissing in an airport grace the television screens across America. Hopefully none of his professors would see this. Peter laid back in his chair and he thought until the doorbell rang. He went to answer it and it was Ashley.

"Can we talk?" Ashley said.

"Of course." Peter replied. They walked into Ashley's bedroom and Ashley sat cross-legged on her bed. Peter sat down with his hands cupped together on his lap.

"Peter, I really like you. I think I might love you… but I can't say that because I barely know you." Ashley said. Peter chuckled. "It's just. The media is cruel… and Vanessa could cause something because a lot of the media uses Vanessa as a resource. I'm not sure we can physically be together, at least until the limelight is off of me. We just… We can't do this… I'm sorry." Ashley said as a tear fell from her eye.

"Ashley," Peter said taking her hand, "think about what we have created."

"Madness?" Ashley said as Peter wiped away her salty tears.

"No…" Peter said stroking her cheek. "Love."

……………

**A/N: How was it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know in a review. Sorry for no Ashley… but there is PASHLEY! Haha… you know you love pashley. Please review!! Please please please. I need to know how to put Zashley in the next chapter …(flashback.. but how?)**

_Will you hold me close and say…?_

Peterr (:


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!! C'mon fellers. Let's kick it up. This is an "M" rate chapter with sexual references. For uncut version… review with your email written like this..  example: helloopeterr at yahoo dot com. GET IT? Haha… if you're reading. THEN REVIEW. **

**No POV:**

Peter caressed Ashley wet cheek as she looked into his eyes. She held onto his hand and pulled it down to her lap. Her hands pressed down on the plush comforter as she pushed Peter back with a kiss. She kissed down his neck and rubbed his arms. Peter grabbed the ends of her shirt and lifted it up above her head. Her arms were cold from being outside in the snow before. Peter kissed Ashley's stomach and made his way up to her breasts. **_THIS PART WAS TAKEN OUT!_**

They lay down next to each other naked on the bed. Ashley fiddled with Peter's necklace when a very forceful knock returned to Ashley's front door.

"If that is Vanessa, I might punch her in the face." Ashley said as they both laughed. Then, a faint voice called from behind the door.

"Ashley! Open the door. It's Zac!" Called the voice. Ashley jumped up and took a deep gulp. She got dressed and yelled out.

"Be right there Zac!" She ran up to Peter and pushed him into her closet. "Stay there, I will come and get you soon. I'm so sorry." Ashley said as Peter tried to speak. The door was shut and Peter was left in a dark and cluttered closet. He sat down and peeked through the crack in between the closet door.

"Ashley! How are you?" Zac said as he gave Ashley a big hug.

"Great! You?" Ashley said smiling. She gave him another hug. Even though she had Peter hiding in her closet, she couldn't deny the joy that Zac brought her. Zac held her tight in his arms and smiled his biggest smile. He then kissed her forehead and Ashley couldn't help but kiss him back. Ashley's knees quivered from the feelings she was having. She broke up the kiss and then looked at Zac,

"What's wrong?" Zac asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Where did you go? Why are you here now?" Ashley asked raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. I know, I would have rather been on tour with you guys, but I was doing Hairspray. I thought you understood."

"I do… I-I did. But why are you here now? Like you think you can just walk into my life again. We haven't seen each other in so long." Ashley said, trying to give off the hint she didn't want him there.

"Ashley, I love you. I thought you loved me too." Zac said, grabbing her hands and awaiting an answer.

"I-I-I do. But this is so sudden."

"I know, I'm sorry. I should have called.

"That would have been nice." Ashley said as Zac threw back a chuckle.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?" Zac said raising his voice. Ashley knew where this was going.

"I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask." Ashley said as Zac pulled her in a kissed her.

Peter heard smacking of lips and immediately fell out of the closet making a huge noise.

"What was that?" Zac asked, breaking away from the kiss.

"What was what?" Ashley said simultaneously as Peter climbed back into the closet.

"Oh, never mind." Zac said as they continued to kiss.

Peter began to slowly sulk in the darkness. What was happening? Why was she doing this? He tried to stay quiet in the midnight closet as tears free fell from his face.

Zac and Ashley walked into the living room and sat down on the lounge chair. Zac kissed Ashley and her head was buried into the couch. Things progressed very fast. Soon enough Ashley was ripping Zac's shirt off. **TAKEN OUT!!**

Suddenly a beeping sound disrupted the peace and Ashley picked up her phone. A text message from Peter.

_'I'm leaving Ashley. Good Luck and Goodbye.'_ Read the text message. A tear fell from Ashley's eyes, and finally she gave in. They fell onto the ground with shame in each tear drop.

"What's wrong Ashley?" Zac asked.

"Me."

……

**A/N: How was it? It will be much longer with the UNCUT version. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Please do it. I have a lot of hits… but not as many reviews. Well, if you want the uncut, review with your email written like this..  example: helloopeterr at yahoo dot com. Thank youu**

**Peterr (:**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Review Review. PLEASE. So I have had some more inspiration.. I MET ASHLEY TISDALE!!! So yeahh.. AS HARD AS IT IS FOR ME… ASHLEY AND ZAC ARE GOING TO SPLIT. IT IS REALLY REALLY HARD TO WRITE THIS. I'M SURE ITS GOING TO BE HARD TO READ. Bare with me fellow Zashley fans.**

No POV:

"Zac, can we talk?" Ashley asked pulling Zac's hands into her own.

"Of course." He replied kissing her cheek. She moved his face away from her. "Okay…" Zac said.

"I love you Zac." Ashley said.

"And I love you Ashley." Zac said.

"But, I-I…"

"What is it Ashley?" Zac asked.

"I think that this isn't going to work out." Ashley said with hurt in her voice.

"Woah. I'm- I don't even know what to say." Zac said. "Just a question… why did you and I just…well… you know."

"I know. It's just. I'm so sorry Zac."

"No, actually… it's okay."

"What?" Ashley said raising her eyebrow.

"I was coming to kind of break up I guess. I want to be single for a while. I mean, I'm pretty young."

"To tell you the truth Zac. I have been seeing someone." Ashley said finally giving in. Now that they were spilling to each other, she felt like she could trust him.

"Really? So you were double timing me?" Zac said chuckling. Ashley broke out into laughter.

"It's this guy I really like. He's your age."

"That's cool." Then came the akward silence. They smiled. "Well, I am gonna go actually. Thank you for… _that_." Zac said with embarrassment. They both laughed and Zac got dressed and got up. He picked up his keys and Ashley walked over to him.

"Well, I guess this is bye." Ashley said.

"Yeah, bye." Zac said. Ashley looked up at him and leaned in. There lips met for a good-bye kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ashley said. They gave each other another peck and then Zac left. The car started up and Zac took off.

Ashley ran to her room to get dressed. She needed to go after Peter.

……

Zac's car sped off towards his house and saw a guy about as tall as him; almost an exact replica of himself. He saw that the guy was holding a lot of luggage so he pulled over. He hid himself behind a pair of aviators and rolled down the window.

"Hey dude, do you need a ride?"

"Oh… um. Sure that would be really cool." Peter said opening the middle car door. He threw in his luggage then shut the door. He opened the passenger door and climbed into the car.

"So where are you headed? LAX?" Zac asked.

"Yeah." Peter felt embarrassed. He sighed rubbed his arms trying to warm them.

"It's freezing out there. You must be pretty …heated… to be walking in this weather. All the way to LAX too."

"Yeah. I just got in a fight with a girl." Peter said.

"Breakup?"

"Yeah… something like that."

"Well, your only one person in a world of millions. There's someone out there." Zac said.

"I guess so. This girl was amazing. She was tiny and had the cutest smile." Peter said. Now he was babbling. He blushed. "Never mind."

"Was she one of those girls that climbed into your arms whenever she had the chance to?" Zac asked thinking of how Ashley would crawl into his arms.

"Exactly. She was." Peter stated remembering when Ashley climbed into his arms by the fire after playing in the snow.

"Ha-ha. Dude… we were like having a heart to heart."

"Ha-ha. Yeah."

"So where are you going?"

"I'm heading to New York, then my friend is going to pick me up and take me back to campus." Peter said.

"Oh cool. Where do you go?"

"Brown, in Rhode Island."

"What are you there for?" Zac asked.

"The arts." Peter replied.

"Oh, you paint?"

"No. I-I sing. And, write."

"Oh dude that's awesome. I'm in the entertainment industry also. I act, and sing. Well, mainly act."

"That's cool." Peter said as they pulled up to LAX parking lot.

"Hey, next time your in LA, give me a call. We should chill out." Zac said. He took a piece of ripped paper and a pen and wrote out his number. Then Zac handed Peter his phone and Peter programmed his number in to it. "What was your name?" Zac asked.

"Peter." He replied. "Your's?"

"Zac, Zac Efron." Peter realized he was sitting in the same car as the guy who had just had sex with that amazing girl. He sighed… Zac was cool. If anyone was going to be with Ashley besides him, it should be Zac. Peter opened the door and got his bags out of the middle of the car. Zac rolled down the window and stuck his hand out. "It was nice to meet you." He said. Peter took his hand.

"Yeah, you too." Peter walked off into the airport with his bags. He got his tickets and ran to his gate since the plane was boarding.

………..

Ashley was all bundled up and she climbed into her car. She got into the car… then looked at herself in the rear-view mirror. She was so tired. Maybe she should wait. Give Peter some time. She stepped out of the car and went back inside. She ran to her room and lay down. She fell asleep faster then news of her new relationship getting out.

……….

**A/N: Review… if you don't.. MEH. Hahah. Well--- I have some good reviews. But lets be nice… AND I love Ashley tisdale. … REVIEW REVIEW!**

_So there's girl. ashleytisdale_

**peterr(:**


	11. Chapter Ten

A/N: Hello readers! Sorry I took so long to update! Back to the story! KEEP REVIEWING! This chapter takes place three days after Peter went home; now he is back at college.

No POV:

Peter kicked off his shoes and jumped onto his fluffy bed. He put his hands on the back of his head with his elbows cocked out. He took a few deep breaths and started to review his day. After he replayed his day of boredom, he took his hands and rubbed his stomach.

"I'm going to hit the gym." He said to himself. He went to his dresser and pulled out a plain white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. He changed, got his sneakers on, grabbed his dorm keys, and ran out the door. As he approached the gym, he took out a dollar that was tucked into his pocket and inserted it into the water machine. The water was pushed out from its slot and Peter reached into the machine and pulled it out. A cold hand touched his fore arm and Peter jumped.

"Hi Peter!" The girl spoke.

"Woah. Hi there Kell." Peter replied scratching his head. Kelly was the hottest girl on campus and had had a crush on Peter since they both started to go to Brown. Peter was never really interested in her, but Kelly didn't know that.

"So Peter, I'm having people at my dorm later. You're coming right?"

"I don't know. I'm going to work out, then shower. Maybe."

"Please." Kelly begged, rubbing his shoulder.

"If I can get ready by then." Peter said shrugging.

"Sweet. See you then babe." Kelly said giving a flirtatious wave.

"Yeah sure." Peter mumbled. He went into the gym and sat down on the bench press. He saw Phillip, a football player who was incredibly built, doing to the bench press next to him. "Dude, if you do anymore of those… your going to have bigger boobs then Kelly." Peter cracked.

"Oh shit dude…" Phillip replied. They started to laugh, then went back into concentration on completing their reps. Peter lifted for an hour, then moved on to aerobic exercises. He went on a wind bike, dripping in sweat, and was starting to cool down from the fan blowing wind into his now bare chest and face. He muscles were aching and pulsating. He went into the locker room and pulled out a pair of swimming trunks and changed. He ran into the swimming area and dived into the lap pool. After he did twenty laps, he climbed out and dried himself off. He dried his face, then wrapped his towel around his waist and walked up to his dorm. He walked through the hall shirtless, with his muscles glistening from the water and his arms pulsating from the vigorous work out. He walked towards his dorm and took out his key. The lights were off when he opened the door. He switched on the light switch, but all he saw was blackness. He felt hands around his eyes.

"Who is it?" Peter asked. The girl quieted him. The turned him around and revealed herself. "Ashley?" Peter asked in shock.

"Peter. I made a mistake. I love you. It's over with Zac and I. Peter, I really love you. Can you please forgive me?" Ashley pleaded once more. "Peter, I lov-" But she was cut off by a kiss planted hard onto her lips. She laid her hands upon his pecs and her hands became wet from the pool water. The towel slid off of Peter's hips and soon enough, so did his swimming trunks. They kissed each other fervently and made their way to Peter's bed. They climbed on and Ashley took off her top and the rest of her clothing. They decided not to go to far, considering they were in a dorm room where someone else lived. They went under Peter's sheets and snuggled with each other kissing the whole time. Ashley climbed on Peter and lay on top of him. He held on to her with their bodies pressed against each other. Ashley could feel his muscles still pulsating and tensing up. As Peter grabbed Ashley's butt, the door swung open and in came Kelly. Peter and Ashley broke apart and shot their heads at the door. Kelly gaped and covered her mouth.

"Oh…my…lord." Kelly said as her pupils dilated. Ashley laughed and buried her head into Peter's sweating chest. Peter again laid his hands on the back of his head and took in the magical moment. Kelly ran out of the room and slammed the door. She couldn't even cry because she was out of breath. She ran into the party in her dorm and as she crossed over to the bathroom, she slipped on a bra that was on the floor and went face first into a cake. She removed her head from the mess and wiped her eyes. "I can't believe this!" Kelly yelled out. She ran into the bathroom and her "Kellets" followed.

Back in Peter's dorm, Ashley was playing with his hands as they talked about their relationship.

"So you really want me to come back out to L.A?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. I really do." Ashley said staring into his eyes. She giggled and he smirked at her cute remark.

"Well your lucky."

"Because?" Ashley question.

"Because I actually do want to go back." Peter exclaimed.

"Score!" Ashley shouted. "So Peter. Since when did you start to be so damn hot? I mean, I can feel your muscles like fixating."

"Well… I needed to blow off some unneeded steam. And I have always been hot. Just ask Kelly!" Peter joked. Ashley giggled softly and then grabbed on to Peter. "So what about like Vanessa?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her since we had that blow out." Ashley stated.

"Too bad… I wanted to see a 'CAT FIGHT'!" They both started to laugh. Then Peter turned off his bedroom lights and they went to bed.

……..

The next morning, Peter and Ashley got up and got ready. Then, Peter stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I can't just leave college. I need to be excused."

"Peter. You thought I didn't have that covered?"

"What?"

"Well, I met your mom."

"You met my mom?!" Peter asked incredibly curious.

"Yeah. And she thought the whole thing was, and I quote, 'That is as cute as when Peter would dance around naked.'"

"Hah!" Peter shouted.

"So she said she would call the principle or whatever and get you off the hook."

"You are the most devious person I know." Peter said squeezing Ashley's sides.

"Don't flatter me!"

…

**A/N: I know that was pretty short… but tune in next time for a much longer, and might I add steamier, chapter. REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
